pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum (Adventures)
Platinum Berlitz (also known as Platina) is a Pokédex Holder in the Pokémon Adventures manga. At the beginning, Diamond and Pearl thought she was their tour guide, with Diamond taking an early interest in her and Pearl getting a little annoyed and perplexed regarding her attitude. Appearance Just like most characters in the manga they are based on the playable characters. Platinum is based on the female character of Pokémon Platinum, Pokémon Diamond, and Pokémon Pearl; Dawn. Biography Diamond & Pearl Chapter Prior to starting her Pokemon journey, Platinum was born into the Berlitz family, well known for their wealth and generations of scholars. Due to this fame, she became well acquainted with Professor Rowan. This led to her possession of the Pokédex and the three Sinnoh starters, which she was meant to provide her bodyguards. The original purpose of her Pokemon journey was to continue the Berlitz family tradition, by traveling to Mt. Coronet and obtaining a specific material used in creating the Berlitz crest. She didn't know that Diamond and Pearl were her bodyguards and she thought about it when she learned the truth but she still kept the two of them because of their friendship. She is being taught by Diamond and Pearl how to battle. Whenever she is battling a Gym Leader, Diamond and Pearl give her some tips. She met Cynthia while training for her battle with Gardenia. In later chapters, she swears to defeat Team Galactic's plans and forgives Diamond and Pearl for lying. Pokémon On hand Temporary Befriended Trivia *She is both a Trainer and a Coordinator. **The reason she got into battles is because of her Piplup. *Her surname is Berlitz. Hence she is known as Lady Platinum Berlitz. **She is also one of the four Dexholders to have a known surname, the other three being Blue, Sapphire and Y. *She shows signs of enthusiasm at trying anything new. For instance, her excitement at going down in a coal mine on a tour resulted in her getting attacked by Kricketot. *She has a naivety about the Pokémon world and its customs. In example, she had never heard of Gym Battles or Pokémon Contests until her journey. *Platinum didn't know how to ride a bike until Diamond and Pearl taught her how. *Platinum does seem to giggle at Diamond and Pearl's skits, but every time Pearl points out that she giggled, Platinum denies it. *All of her Pokémon are female expect Rapidash. *It was shown that all of her Pokémon had Pokérus. *Platinum is the only that didn't nickname her Pokémon. Achievements Badges Sinnoh League *Coal Badge (Obtained in A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium) *Forest Badge (Obtained in Ring Around the Roserade II) *Cobble Badge (Obtained in Magnificent Meditite & Really Riolu II) *Fen Badge (Obtained in Floatzel and Jetsam) *Relic Badge (Obtained in Mirages of Mismagius II) *Mine Badge (Obtained in Hurrah for Rapidash) *Icicle Badge (Obtained in To and Fro with Froslass) *Beacon Badge (Obtained in Shorting Out Electivire) Ribbons *Cool Ribbon (Obtained in Perturbed by Pachirisu) *Footprint Ribbon (Obtained in Dramatic Drapion & Crafty Kricketune II) Prints *Castle Print (Obtained in Getting the Drop on Gallade II) *Arcade Print (Obtained in Cooling Off Heatran) *Factory Print (Obtained in Outlasting Ledian) *Hall Print (Obtained in Dealing with Dragonite) Gallery Diamond & Pearl Chapter Platina.png|Platinum in the Platinum series. Galactic help.png|Platinum swearing to help defeat Team Galactic. Platinum.jpg|Platinum Platinum training.jpg|Platinum and Prinplup getting ready for a contest. Platinum on stage.jpg|Platinum and Prinplup in a Normal Rank Contest. Platinum and Prinplup.jpg|Platinum ready for the contest. Platinum Chapter Platinum smiling.jpg|Platinum introducing herself to Looker Looker serious.jpg|Platinum and Looker looking serious Platinum determined.jpg|Platinum determined to read the letter Platinum jumping.jpg|Platinum happy to see Looker Platinum watching the play.jpg|Platinum watching Diamond and Pearl perform The trio.jpg|Platinum watching Dialga and Palkia fly away The trio say goodbye.jpg|Platinum fist pumps Diamond and Pearl Category:Coordinators Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters